legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
General Gaius
Description General Gaius is a former hero to both species until orders from his king had him take orders to the extreme exterminating moon bloods that were considered weak and anyone else because said species he would label as a mistake of God's creation and everything else across the land they lived must be looted, pillaged, and destroyed. He apparently thinks it's the right thing to do to make sure no one elses genes were tainted by the unworthy. Anyone that sympathizes with inferior species, he kills them off. Because of General Gaius's extreme dislike for reptiles having to destroy anything that gets in his way to make sure they go extinct, he has caused much chaos across the world where beings consumed in anger are corrupted by his hatred becoming terrifying beings themselves that blindly attack others friend and foe alike to get revenge on General Gaius and his warm blood army for their crimes. The Umbrakinetic League He survived being transported into the Multi-Universe and General Gaius knew he had to do more into restoring his universe to it's great peace and joins Ra's Al Ghul to have him help rid the corrupt people in the multi-universe he considers too weak to continue on living by his King's orders themselves and brings his soldiers with him to make sure Ra's goals succeed and there will finally be a world everyone will love. Of course this means that alot of sentient reptile species are going to be killed off in the process. Powers and Abilities General Gaius possesses large amounts of superhuman strength able to effortlessly cut right through stone. He possesses a high endurance for his body able to be pounded right through falling down past the hardened ground he crashed into and landing within the bottom rocky areas of the volcano, sustainign some damage. He very much uses elements of darkness shooting energy spheres and when they explode the target would be fried with electricity. General Gaius is a skilled swordsmen equal to Cassius who is able to fight through entire armies of warriors with Gaius possessing the same skill as him. Personality He might have been a fair and noble man of a hero once in the royal military army, but now the new era of racial impurity has twisted him with a dark attitude that would show no mercy to animals that are cold-blooded. Anyone who helps those reptiles will be killed off by him. General Gaius is a very forgiving man being respectfully polite to all that serve him especially his old friend and comrade Cassius who now dwells inside before the corrupted being in his eyes known as the Hero Dust, surprised that this once famed cold blooded killing assassin had now grew a kind heart. General Gaius is willing to bring Dust to his side even waiting out for a long time to reason with him having hold much respect for his former ally, he made sure alot of his men cease attacking him until he can come to an agreement to bring Cassius to his old side again. As an old friend General Gaius shares his kindness towards Cassius trying to reach the real him out from his body. It was all ending in failure for Gaius and the Cassius he knew was long dead and gone, so after being defeated General Gaius accepts his loss with diginity and tells Dust to cherish this world that they had loved and let's go of. Dust holds onto Gaius trying to save the man from falling to pull him in, but General Gaius weakened the grip of his arms and fell down crying in tears as he committed suicide because he had lost a friend he once knew and it betrays his very heart that pains him as to why Dust joined with an inferior race that would ruin the balance of the genetic coding if they continued to exist and now General Gaius lost not only his dream world of a utopia and himself. It was finally the relationship he had with his best friend now the ties with the bond they had were severed forever with a heart broken general who lost every ounce of his reason to live. The General had fell down right into the lava. Just as General Gaius respects his men, he also extends it to Ra's Al Ghul and The Umbrakinetic League's members. He is however uneasy around Krotera because of his race The Tasen resembling reptiles. Gallery generalgaius1.png generalgaius2.jpg generalgaius4.png generalgaius5.jpg generalgaius7.jpg generalgaius8.jpg generalgaius9.png Trivia General Gaius is one of the few final video game bosses who don't hold a hateful grudge against the main hero upon the final confrontation but rather he is being respectfully kind to convince him to rejoin his side and even after being defeated, he goes off with a sad parting of encouragement not a hateful villains last words of goodbye. Category:Upcoming Members of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Extremists Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Caped Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Dust: An Elysian Tail Universe Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Martial Artists Category:Soldiers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Social Darwinist Category:Swordsmen Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Affably Evil Category:Badass Normal Category:One-Man Army Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kidnappers Category:Elementals Category:Brunettes Category:Nazis Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Lions